Hello
by Art and Soul
Summary: Lauren's backstory. Prequel oneshot to Lauren's Story. Songfic. Tear-inducing. Enjoy T for suicide, again.


**I don't own Hetalia or Hello.**

Her gentle brown hair danced delicately in the cold spring wind as she stepped toward the playground.

Young ten-year-old Lauren stared for someone to play with, her pink scarf wavering in the wind.

She spotted two girls in pink and purple, consecutively, and ran toward them.

About six feet away, they noticed her, and ran away.

_**They always run away from you…**_

Lauren ignored her imaginary pet, Teacup, and went to swing on the swings as she usually did—

The school bell rang.

_Playground, school bell rings_

_Again_

Lauren didn't care.

The teachers never noticed if she was there or not—not even when she raised her hand to tell them that Alfred was picking his nose again…

_**They don't care about you…**_

A dull thundering reached her ears, and she looked up.

Rain…her only friend…

_Rain clouds come to play  
>Again<em>

Lauren sighed, the scent of the rain calming her…

_**It leaves you, too.  
>You're pathetic.<strong>_

Lauren sat in the rain, swinging as it began to pour harder.

She was chilled to the bone, and didn't care…  
>After what only seemed like minutes, the school bell rang again, the rain quit, and almost immediately, the school bully, Dylan, ran over to her.<p>

"Oi, Little Lauren! Wanna play?" He shouted, his malicious voice ringing in her head as he pushed her out of her swing.

_**You deserve it.**_

Lauren got up, spitting wet mulch, and tried to leave, but Dylan grabbed her by her scarf and pulled, hard.  
>She couldn't breathe…<p>

The teacher sitting five feet away didn't even look in their direction.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

Lauren finally undid the scarf's not, and took a breath of fresh air, running away from Dylan.

_**You shouldn't have moved.**_

Sunday morning came, and Lauren's parents took her to church.

She listened to the pastor give his sermon, and nearly fell asleep, if it wasn't for his constant yelling…

It gave her a headache…

_**What utter rubbish.**_

_**This man talks about Jesus…  
>What has Jesus done to help you?<strong>_

_**You're nothing.**_

Teacup hissed, but Lauren tried to ignore it as the pastor came up to her.

"So, Lauren, did you like the sermon? Jesus loves you, even if you're small," He stated, and Lauren put on her robotic smile.

_If I smile and don't believe_

Lauren sat outside that day, lying on a light blue picnic blanket.

The red, yellow, and orange flowers around her didn't help her mood change…

_**You're so annoying.**_

_**Cheer up for a while, why don't you?**_

_**Prat…**_

"We're not allowed to say that!" Lauren gasped, staring at the black cat in shocked disbelief.

_**Go to sleep…never wake up again.**_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream…_

Lauren believed that she was always dreaming.

She didn't like the real world, she preferred hers.

She shut her eyes, and drifted into a common nightmare…

Mummy…what does 'borderline schizophrenic' mean?

Teacup is real, mummy…

Daddy…I'm okay, I promise…

Teacup is my friend…

He doesn't hurt me, mum…

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken…_

Her slumber was brief as she was woken by her sister.

"Lauren, come on, wake up! It's time for tea," Jennifer announced from the window.

Lauren didn't budge.

"Lauren, are you alright?"

"I'm okay…" The girl lied through her teeth with a slight smile…

She was not okay.

She _was_ broken…hurting inside…

She shouldn't have been hurting this much, so young…

A solitary tear slipped down her cheek as she rolled onto her side, resting her head in her hand.

_**You're such a liar…  
>So weak…<br>**_

_Hello, I'm the lie_

_Living for you so you can hide…_

_Don't cry_

She wiped the tear away and went inside, to the bathroom.  
>She pulled a small silver set of manicuring objects from her sister's sink drawer and pulled the scissors out.<p>

She held the cold metal to her skin for a minute, but got scared.

_**You're such a pathetic wimp, Lauren…**_

Two days later, she lay awake in her bed.

She stared at the ceiling blankly, hearing ruffling from the room next to her own.

Something wasn't right.

Her parents—or, her mom, not at least—didn't get up this early.

It was about five in the morning.

Not a few minutes ago, Lauren had heard the front doorbell ring.

Now, as she stared up from her bunk bed, hiding under a purple satin comforter, she crawled out and onto the floor.

She hadn't been asleep, no.

She was faking, because she had heard the doorbell.

She was out, playing on the computer, just minutes ago.

She knew Jenny stayed out late, usually to about one or two, but never this late…  
>She'd never stay out until five.<p>

Lauren had considered calling her, no one would know, and she was feeling slightly worried.

She ruffled her hair to make it look like she had woken up from the commotion in the next room, and rubbed her eyes, getting into the act.

She wandered into her parent's room, and looked at her mother, who stood in her nightgown with a worried expression.

"M-mummy…what's goin' on…?" Lauren slurred, well in-character of an awakened child.

"Faith…Jenny was in a car crash. Dad and I are going to the hospital and Laurie will come to baby-sit you and Ben until we come home." Her mother replied, poorly masking panic.

Lauren nodded, her façade completely vanishing; she noticed her little four-year-old brother, Ben, sitting upright and rubbing his eyes.

Their father had come in from the door, and he merely brushed the fact that Lauren was awake off until later.

Soon after mom and dad left, Lauren's older sister Laurie arrived, and hugged her and Ben tightly.

"How about you guys go back to sleep?" She said softly.

"I can't sleep, though…" Lauren said, and Laurie sighed.

"Okay, but try and be quiet, Ben's going to try and sleep again."

Lauren found an old bible with dog-eared pages and turned to the book of Job, reading and praying that Jenny was okay…

_**She'll be fine. **_

_**She was always a tough cracker…**_

No matter how hard Teacup tried to comfort Lauren, she couldn't help but feel worried…

_Suddenly I know that I'm not sleeping_

A few chapters in, she began skimming over the words, and how Job went through such trials and yet, did not curse God.

By this time, she was barely able to stay awake, so she wandered into her room and fell asleep on the bottom bunk.

XxXxXx

Lauren woke to see her mum and dad standing near her bed, and her dad poked his head in under the low top bunk.

Behind him, Lauren thought she saw Jenny, standing in her maroon hoodie.

She felt a jolt of hope, and smiled a bit, yawning.

"Yeah, daddy?" Lauren asked innocently.

"Faith…Jenny…she's gone…" Dad said, and the brunette child did a double take at Jenny.

It was, in fact, her older sister, Laurie.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he broke down in tears, and mom, Laurie and Lauren followed soon after.

The funeral date was arranged for the following Tuesday, and Lauren couldn't help but cry when mom and dad took us to say goodbye.

When Lauren saw her beloved older sister, lying there, she burst into tears once again.

Jenny's beautiful face had swollen a bit, and the coroners couldn't fix that.

Mom cried, too, and Lauren bent over and kissed Jenny on the cheek.

She was so cold…so very cold.

She lay still, her eyes closed; she had a bit of makeup on, and was wearing a yellow suit.

Yellow was her favorite color…

And Lauren thought she'd cried at her grandfather's funeral…

Those tears were so little compared to what she cried, listening to people deliver testimonies about Jenny.

The pastor of the church her family had went to, Kevin, gave one of the speeches; then, an old family friend, Kent, gave his own.

_Hello, I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday…_

Here she was now, six years later and still grieving…

She tried to find solace in the internet, and music, and art.

Nothing she did seemed to help her grief…

She started hating pink and wearing mostly black and other dark colors…

Teacup was still there.

He still tormented her.

_**That drawing is terrible, the eyes are crooked…**_

_**You're a horrid chef…**_

_**Learn to sew, why don't you?...**_

_**That anime was so annoying!**_

Lauren had turned to anime, and found her favorite—Axis Powers: Hetalia.

She loved its humor and characters, and England was portrayed very well.

One rainy day, Lauren found her boyfriend Cade, kissing a girl named Sue, who came from southern United States.

She had the accent and everything…

And, apparently, she also had Lauren's boyfriend.

Lauren went home that day in tears.  
>Her mother tried to find out what was wrong, but Lauren told her nothing and bolted into her room, locking the door behind her in habit.<p>

She sat and began drawing a picture for Jenny…  
>Such a beautiful image… <p>

_**That dress is hideous.**_

_**You know what?  
>You've had enough torment in your life.<br>Just end it all…  
>Free yourself…<br>Come on…that's a girl…  
><strong>_

Lauren had picked up her katana.  
>She brought it to her neck…<br>And the pain came only moments after the blood did.  
>She tried to scream, but no sound escaped her ravaged throat…<br>She was dying and she knew it.

_**That's it!  
>Good girl!<br>Finally I can be free…**_

Lauren's eyes fought to stay open, as they drooped.

She felt surges of pain as strong as a hurricane, and equally as painful as a bed of nails.

Hot tears escaped her eyes and flowed freely, as she couldn't stop them if she'd wanted.  
>She had made a mistake…<br>What will happen to her friends?  
>Her parents…?<p>

Would she finally see Jenny again, in heaven?

She asked God to forgive her, with her hand on her gushing neck…  
>The blood overwhelmed her…<br>And then it was over.

Lauren Elise Cohen was dead and gone…

Teacup didn't appreciate the fact as much as he thought…  
>So he gave her new life.<p>

Lauren had no idea…

She would help save the world.

**The end.  
>Good?<br>Yay or nay? **

**Tell meh!  
>Pwease? :3<strong>


End file.
